Words Unspoken
by pnaixrose
Summary: [Kick] A year ago she had left for the Otai Academy. Nine months ago they had broken up via phone call. Pride, misunderstandings, and unspoken feelings stand in the way for Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford now that she has returned. How can they restore this mess of a friendship with so many other things - like attraction and other friendships and relationships - complicating it?
1. Returning

**Words Unspoken**

 **By** : pnaixrose

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : Returning

It was a year ago.

A year ago she had been his. They had finally confessed their feelings to each other after two years of fighting ninjas and thugs side by side, after two years of painful, awkward teenage tension filled with shy glances and almost confessions. They had only been a couple for a few weeks. He had never been happier, had never felt about a girl the way he felt about her. They watched movies, laughed at Rudy's and Jerry's antics, held each other's hands as they strolled through the strip mall headed towards their dojo, and kissed their sweet, chaste kisses outside her front door when he dropped her off at night.

A year ago she had left for a prestigious martial arts academy on the other side of the world. He remembered telling her that they'd always be there for each other, remembered insisting that they'd always be connected. It was his naïve, young boy way of telling her he'd wait forever for her return. After all, she was his best friend. And although he would miss her, he was so extremely proud of her acceptance into Otai.

Not too much longer after she left, on their third thirty minute call that was strictly enforced by Otai Academy, she broke down and told him she couldn't do it anymore. That the pressure from her training and schooling was too great. That she had to let him go in order to fully focus on bettering herself.

Of course he had resisted, spoke optimistically just as Jack Brewer always did. Told her that they'd get through it and that she would be amazing because she put her heart and soul into martial arts just as much as he did. She had replied, yelling and crying, that he would never understand. That everything came easy to him: skating, martial arts, tournaments, friends, girls. She exclaimed that she actually needed to put _work_ into the things she cared about.

He had hung up.

At that point he had realized that he was one of those things she didn't care enough anymore to put work into anymore. After all, she was so willing to throw away two years' worth of just trying to draw up enough courage to confess their feelings to each other.

She thought things came easy to him?

If things came easy to him, why did he have to auction for a date with her via a nerdy, ginger, curly-haired nerd as a proxy? Why did he have to try so hard to impress her father? Why did it kill him inside when he found out she got accepted to Otai Academy because he knew she'd be away? Why did his heart wrench every single day and only lighten when he knew their monthly phone call was just days away?

Kimberly Crawford had never been easy.

And neither was her return home.

It was the middle of the afternoon at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy as the gang waited at the juice bar for a certain blonde to walk through the door. The dojo/gym was bustling with activity as people used the equipment and practiced sparring each other on the mats. As busy as it was, it was actually not as filled as it usually would be. The sessions had been cancelled for the day as the sensei's, Jack and Rudy, were throwing a welcome home party for a prior student.

Jack watched the door, trying to seem nonchalant as he looked over Milton's head towards the dojo door from the juice bar. He was beyond anxious as he ran a hand through his long, chestnut, shoulder-length hair. He had been counting down the days when she'd return and now that it was finally here he wanted to fall straight into a hole and never see daylight.

"Now Kim will be here any minute," Rudy was saying excitedly as he paced. He had been delighted to know that his very own student who trained at the prestigious Otai had decided to return to _his_ dojo. Boy, he must have done quite some good work on these kids as their sensei. Except the ginger boy maybe. Still as lanky as a twig. Hm, at least he had a black belt now. "Be on your best behavior and-"

Jerry rolled his eyes, his body drawled lazily on top of the juice bar. "Why do we gotta impress her? It's just Kim. It's not like she's someone important."

Milton grinned, watching Rudy pace like a madman. "Rudy just wants to impress her so she can talk him up to her sensei's back in Otai," he explained. "Once you survive Otai they say you're forever connected with the school and have access to many martial artist connections."

Meanwhile, Taylor poured the last of the strawberry banana smoothie she made and placed the cup in front of Jack. The ex-Swanthmore-turned-Seaford-High student had gotten close to the Wasabi Warriors over the past year since she transferred. She had spent all of junior year with the boys and felt like part of the group. It hadn't been so easy getting along with this ragtag gang. She had started as Jack's reluctant chemistry partner and ended up taking a job at the juice bar at his dojo. She didn't know how she ended up here, but she was sure glad she did. They definitely made her transition from high class to low social class easier after her father lost her job. But most importantly, she had learned the real treasure and wealth of life: friendship.

She shook her head at Jerry and Milton and gave them a disapproving look, her curly blonde hair swaying while in a ponytail. "You guys should be nicer to your friend who's returning and just appreciate that she's coming back without thinking of how it'll benefit you guys," she scolded. She had always been the voice of reason among them, something that the Wasabi Warriors never really had, even when Kim and Eddie had been around. Each member of the group had always had their own quirks and highly extreme personalities so petty arguments always arose. Before Taylor had joined the gang, Jack had been the one with the most rational head on his shoulders…and even then, Jack was known to be stubborn, sometimes overly confident, and had an ego the size of a watermelon. Especially when it came to his hair. Taylor grinned at them excitedly, wiping her hands on her apron. "I for one am glad another girl will be around."

Jerry snorted. "Kim's not really so much of a girl…more of a blonde lion with a high-pitched voice ready to pounce on you if you piss her off."

Milton laughed at the analogy. They both knew that if Kim had heard that Jerry would have been running for his life right now.

Taylor glanced at Jack who had been awfully quiet throughout the entire time. A strange feeling mixed with empathy and jealousy rose to her stomach. He had told her about Kim and about how they had harshly broken up. In fact, Taylor had been the one Jack had confided in about Kim before he confessed the end of his and Kim's relationship to the rest of the gang. She and Jack had gotten to be very close, much different from how they first met in chemistry class when they had misjudged each other.

Empathy won over jealousy. She knew that he was hurting right now. Hurting and nervous beyond words. But of course, Jack Brewer wouldn't show that. He was the hero of the group, always had to put on a brave face and a strong demeanor. He had trouble showing his feelings, even to Taylor.

She discreetly placed a hand over his which was laying on the juice bar countertop. At her touch he looked at her and saw her give him an encouraging smile. He forced a smile in return.

He could do this.

Meanwhile, Jerry and Milton had continued to laugh and create more analogies about Kim. Rudy joined in on the fun in no time.

"I think she's more of a rabid kangaroo," Rudy suggested with a chuckle. "Her kicks were lethal."

"Yo, she's definitely a porcupine," Jerry added. "Looks all sweet and innocent but prickly once you get close."

"I can see that!" Milton agreed, laughing so hard that tears had come to his eyes.

"Speaking of porcupines, remember when we did that awesome role playing thing for you two years ago in the park, King Miltonius?" Rudy continued with a grin, rehashing old memories. He broke out into a laugh thinking back to that time. "Please tell me that Kim's thorn bush hair looked like the porcupine that Jerry got pricked by!"

"Oh it was not just a prick! His entire face was covered by quills!" Milton laughed even harder while Jerry frowned.

However the Latino soon broke out into a grin. "Honestly, that porcupine looked better than Kim's hair!"

They were hooting and hollering so much that they didn't realize that the dojo door had opened and closed.

"AHEM," a voice said. " _What_ looked better than Kim's hair?"

The boys stopped their antics immediately.

Jack's breath caught in his throat.

There she stood. Curly blonde hair longer and falling past her elbows. Jean shorts on her hips and her signature combat boots on her feet. A fitted blue tank top to combat the hot, late summer day. Standing in her defiant, peeved, signature stance with her hands on her hips.

The same high cheek bones. The same button nose.

The same fire in her eyes.

Yet at the same time, although she looked like the same girl who had left a year ago, something was different. As he watched her angered frown melt into a grin and saw her leap into Rudy's arms for a hug, Jack noticed that she had changed. She carried an air of confidence, more so than before. She exuded experience and discipline. She stood a few inches taller, but her height was lengthened by how she seemed to carry herself in a different way. She seemed brighter. She seemed happier. She glowed.

And not only that…but she had matured. Jack's seventeen-year-old mind honed in on the way her shorts hugged her wider hips and were short enough in length to reveal long, smooth, tanned legs. Her tank top did not leave too much for imagination as it ended a few centimeters above her shorts' waistline revealing a slim waist. Her tank top's simple neckline was not meant to be seductive in any way, but the way her breasts filled it and how just a little bit of her cleavage was shown was just enough to catch Jack's attention. He noticed how her muscles were toned from months of harsh training.

He attempted to swallow to dampen his dry throat.

And that's when she finally caught eyes with him, after hugging the other boys one at a time and exchanging laughs and pleasantries.

She smiled at him.

Oh, that smile.

"Jack!" she greeted happily as she calmly walked towards him, a grin still on her face. He watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he attempted to look as calm as possible as she neared him. He jumped off the chair and grinned from ear to ear. Because even though it hurt him to see her…he was so happy that he finally did. He was surprised but glad that she was acknowledging him after that awkward break up that had no follow up closure.

They stood in front of each other for a few seconds before she seemed to sigh and held out her arms. Before he knew it she had fallen into his arms into a long, drawn out hug. He breathed in her scent, relishing how she felt in his arms. He was so drunk with the fresh, lavender scent that he almost forgot everyone standing around them was watching them carefully.

He let go of her quickly, not wanting to hold on for too long, not wanting to scare her off or make things awkward again. He'd do anything to have her in his life again. Just as a best friend. He knew she wouldn't award him with anything more. Besides, their time as young lovers had passed. But regardless, he had just missed her so much.

"Kim," he said, grinning. He patted the top of her blonde head and earned a cute pout from her. "Still short I see. Possibly even shorter." It had been him who had grown exponentially in the past few months. She was now standing just below his shoulders.

Kim smiled, feeling her heart swell at the sight of him. After twelve months of being apart, of fighting the urge to contact him, of training both her mind and body to become better, he was finally standing in front of her again. After their awkward breakup she had wondered if he had thought of her, she had continuously regretted having that moment of weakness and irrationality with him on the phone. But she was too proud to apologize. And besides, she knew that he wouldn't be too torn up about it, although the thought somewhat hurt. Jack Brewer was infamous for staying calm, collected, and rational in times of high stress. And she wasn't surprised to see him grinning brightly without any apparent remembrance of what had happened.

Did he even remember being together at all? All the teasing and the laughs? All the hugs and kisses?

She forced a smile on her face. If there was one thing that training at Otai had taught her, it was to never show emotions if they were going to be your downfall.

But maybe they could start over. Maybe she could finally apologize. Maybe he could explain why he never chased after her.

"It's great to see you again," Kim said sincerely.

"Yeah, you too, Kim," he replied smoothly. "You look like you've trained hard."

She inwardly glowed in response to his tact compliment, feeling ecstatic that he had seemed to notice her improvement. She had always wondered if Jack had ever even noticed her before. Although they had dated, he had never really acknowledged her looks or her skills all too much. Maybe he was too shy to give compliments, maybe the thoughts never even crossed his mind. She didn't really blame him. Although she was scrappy back then, she had never been much in comparison to him in terms of skill. And she knew that she looked like a plain, little girl back then as well. She had never had looks that would catch guys' attentions like the popular girls had at school. She still probably didn't, actually.

In contrast, she had always been vocal about how much she respected him. Told him again and again how great she thought he was. He was obviously even greater now. She had noted the sensei badge on his sleeves, noted the air of confidence in his stance. And besides just martial arts skills, she had noticed that his outer appearance had changed greatly…all in good ways.

He seemed to tower over her and she had noticed his wide shoulders and torso. He had definitely grown and had become stronger. After all, even while she had simply hugged him she felt miniscule and warm in his sturdy embrace as he encircled her. His arm muscles were visible even as he stood there just crossing his arms while wearing heavy gi. His mane of hair – his pride and joy – had grown to graze his shoulders and covered the nape of his neck. He still wore that same cheeky grin and sported those two cute moles on each cheek, but his face had obviously matured. He was no longer just a boy. He had grown…and grown up well in the past year. Kim had to mentally remind herself to not outwardly swoon at the sight of him. Damn her girl instincts. She hadn't felt so attracted to someone in months.

"You too, Jack," she said indicating towards his sensei badges. "You've worked hard."

"He sure has," Rudy commented proudly, pleased with his young protégé.

"If only he worked on his chemistry homework with just as much fervor," a female voice added.

Only then did Kim notice the other female. She was standing behind the juice bar, a smile on her pretty, oval face. The other blonde handed Kim a smoothie – strawberry and banana. Her favorite. How did she know? "O-Oh, thank you," Kim said, relishing the cold beverage in her hands. The heat was fierce this year in Seaford. She looked inquiringly at the other girl, curious (and a bit jealous) as to why she seemed to know Jack at a personal level. Kim had just assumed the other girl was just the hired juice barista.

"I'm Taylor, by the way," she said chirpily, coming around from the back of the counter. "You don't understand how happy I am that another girl is here."

Kim remembered the feeling. Being with a bunch of sweaty, loud boys wasn't the ideal way for a girl to spend her time. But hearing another girl say that made Kim feel as if she had been replaced…

"Oh, yeah," Kim replied with a small smile and she held out her hand politely, putting down the smoothie momentarily, "they can be a handful. I'm Kim. I used to be-"

Taylor giggled as she shook the hand offered to her. "Oh believe me, the guys have told me plenty fun stories about you and the adventures you've had together. It's great to finally meet you."

Rudy came to stand next to Taylor, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Taylor's our juice bar extraordinaire. Best smoothies on the wharf," he said lightheartedly, giving a formal introduction to Kim. "She's also Jack's-" He stopped suddenly, realizing too that that he had said too much. He really had to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

Kim felt a bubble in her stomach that was rising up her throat. She had a feeling she didn't want to hear the last of that sentence. Especially when she suddenly felt like everyone's eyes were on her as tension fill the atmosphere. Taylor looked uncomfortable as she toyed with the hem of her shirt, Milton whistled not too discreetly, and Jerry looked away, seemingly uninterested. Kim urged herself to maintain composure. "Jack's…?" she asked, although she knew where this was already headed.

"Girlfriend," Jack finally said after an awkward silence. "Taylor's my girlfriend."

Of course. Why had she been so naïve as to believe that no one else would have noticed Jack? Why did she think they could suddenly start over as if she hadn't been gone for months?

Nonetheless, she felt her heart sinking. Kim wanted to jump on a plane back to Otai and jump into her uncomfortable bunkbed in a room with ten other girls. She would even rather be getting beaten down on those Otai mats again and again more than this. She wanted to scream and cry and be anywhere else but here.

She knew at that moment that no conversation about their past or about what had happened would ever take place between her and Jack now. She was destined to live in this purgatory of being the best-friend-turned-girlfriend-turned-ex-girlfriend-turned-whatever-she-was-to-him-now.

Kim controlled her breathing like she had been taught, tried to empty her mind like she did during those hours of meditation at Otai. She tried to remind herself that she and Jack were done. That was that.

She smiled. "That's great! It's nice to meet you too, Taylor. It'll be great to have someone else to suffer through the boys' shenanigans with."

Her acting had alleviated the tension for the time being. The boys and Taylor seemed convinced at least. More pleasantries were exchanged and Milton, Jerry, and Rudy had finally joined in on the conversation, saying something about cake and food in celebration of Kim's return.

Jack had been watching Kim carefully, feeling a knot in his stomach as the subject of being Taylor's boyfriend was brought up. She hadn't flinched, hadn't shown a miniscule of disappointment. Kim had always worn her emotions on her sleeve, something that Jack had always admired about her. But the announcement hadn't affected her at all.

He weaved a hand through his hair, feeling frustration rattle throughout his body. Of course she wouldn't be affected. Was he stupid? She had gotten sick of him months ago and had given up on their relationship back then. What made him think that she actually did care enough anymore to put work into whatever their relationship was now?

He guessed it was for the best. Anyway, he shouldn't be feelings these kind of things when he actually did have someone who cared about him now.

He heard his name being called to follow as the rest of the group walked away towards Rudy's office for cake. Taylor had stayed behind and was looking at him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently touching his arm.

He nodded, forcing yet another smile on his lips. "Yeah. Sorry for holding you up. I know how important cake is to you," he teased, earning a laugh and a playful hit.

Meanwhile, Kim tried ignore the couple behind her and attempted to stay totally engaged in Rudy's quick tour of the new and improved Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy as they continued walking.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Unspoken tension is brewing! It's a short introduction chapter, but thanks for taking time to read this! I enjoyed writing my recent other Kick fics so much that I decided to post this multi-chapter one as well. I would love some feedback! And just a warning, expect it to be rated M in later chapters.**


	2. Talking

**Words Unspoken**

 **By** : pnaixrose

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Talking

Kim heaved a sigh as she looked down at Lunch Lady Marge's meal of BBQ chicken and homestyle fries on her tray. She was glad that she and the guys' meddling in Marge's cooking those few years ago has led to new and improved school lunches but she was starting to get sick of chicken and fries three times a week to be honest.

But then she thought back to Marge's concoctions of slimy rice pudding…and totally took back that thought.

She settled in at the self-designated Wasabi lunch table, noting that she was the first to arrive of the group. It's been over a month since she's returned to Seaford and about two weeks since the start of their senior year. She had realized quickly that missing junior year at Seaford High made her feel terribly left behind. Cliques had changed, popularity had shifted, and friendships had broken. Plans for colleges had been set in motion, standardized tests had been taken. Although Otai had included a very strict academic portion that allowed her to keep up with the rest of the class intellectually, she suddenly felt like a social outcast, almost having to start over as the "new kid" at the cusp of trying to enter the world of college entrances.

But that was the least of her worries. After all, she had noticed that even the dynamics within her own group of friends had changed…drastically.

She jumped out of her daydream as Jerry and Milton plopped into the seats on either side of her. Jerry gave her a sloppy grin as he stuffed the BBQ chicken in his mouth messily. He seemed to never tire of the stuff. "Suh-wuh's head's in da clowds."

"No one can understand you, Jerry," Milton commented with a sigh. "Stop eating with your mouth open like a buffoon."

Expectedly, Jerry ignored Milton's comment and flashed him a toothy, BBQ-sauce filled smile which made the other boy grimace. "What's eating ya, Kimberlina?"

She rolled her eyes at his boyishness. "Nothing…except I'm apparently going nowhere in life." The boys looked at her in confusion and she continued. "I just got out of a meeting with the guidance counselor and she scared me out of my wits about not knowing my future. I just feel so behind all the other seniors!" She sighed as she looked at the stack of papers and college pamphlets she had just received.

"It's alright, Kim," Milton said. "We'll definitely help you catch up with things around here."

She smiled gratefully. It definitely was a godsend having a sensible, helpful guy like Milton around. "Thanks, I'll definitely need it," she said. She then looked around, expecting to see a familiar black belt around. "Hey, by the way, where's Jack, Jerry?" Not that she was particularly excited to see Jack. The last few weeks had been torture watching him and Taylor together. Sitting together at the juice bar. Relaxing at the beach together. Walking together hand in hand. Before classes started, Kim had been able to bury herself in training while at the dojo while they went off gallivanting their relationship. But it was getting to be even more unbearable now that they spent time in school together because she no longer had an excuse to let out her frustration via another outlet like martial arts. "I thought you two had history class together last period?"

At this the atmosphere seemed to darken. Kim always noted something similar happen whenever the subject of Jack was brought up around the Latino boy. His silly grins and lighthearted jokes always stopped immediately. He would always try to hide whatever was troubling him in regards to Jack but Jerry's honest, goodhearted personality wasn't the kind to be fake.

"I think he met up with Taylor at her locker first," Milton offered quickly. Milton saving Jerry's butt whenever something like this happened also occurred quite often.

Kim couldn't help but feel terribly out of the loop…among her own friends. And now that the person she had been closest to was in a relationship with someone else, she felt even _more_ lost and hurt.

At that moment, Jack and Taylor arrived and sat at the table. They exchanged pleasantries with the rest of the group as normal as ever, not noticing (or ignoring?) the black cloud that currently hung over them. Kim watched as the group (mostly Milton, Jack, and Taylor) continued to chatter while Jerry ate quietly and quickly. She saw Jack smoothly lean back in his chair like he always used to do and lay his arm on the back of Taylor's chair. They weren't touching each other or even looking at each other as he did this. But seeing these subtle, familiar mannerisms that screamed "Jack Brewer" pained her when she knew that a year ago he used to lean on _her_ chair comfortably like that. It didn't help that he looked irresistibly good today in a simple white V-neck and jeans. Seems that his built body he had been tirelessly training in the past year made any outfit look sexy.

"Nice volleyball skills in gym class today, Kim."

At the sound of her name, she snapped out of her gaze which had been focused on Jack's Adam's apple as he ate. When had he grown an Adam's apple? And why was she so attracted to it? Ugh. "W-What?"

Taylor chuckled at Kim's confusion. "You were great in gym class today. Totally beat our team in a landslide."

Kim forced a smile. She didn't have the heart to tell the other blonde that she had given her all during the game knowing that Taylor was her opponent.

Jack grinned. "That's our girl. Athletic and competitive as ever."

Our girl? _Your_ girl, Jack.

"I think it's a good thing. I wish I could be as coordinated as you. The only sport I was good at while in Swanthmore was cricket…which as you probably could deduce, didn't require much athletic skill," Taylor said with a smile and a laugh. Her eyes flickered down at the stack of papers in from of Kim. "I'm assuming you went to talk to Martha, the guidance counselor? Ugh, she's so depressing isn't she?! I had her for my guidance counselor too. But don't worry, she just tries to scare you into getting work done. It's actually all very doable. I'll help you if you'd like."

Kim was taken aback at the offer and only nodded stiffly. "Thanks," she mumbled, trying to lose herself in her food. If only Taylor would make it easier for Kim to hate her. But in reality, Taylor hadn't done anything wrong. She was sweet and considerate and feminine. She didn't care about winning or being recognized. She didn't start petty arguments and wasn't loud or obnoxious. Kim realized that Taylor was everything that she wasn't. Kim didn't blame her for falling for the heartthrob Jack Brewer. And Kim didn't really blame Jack for falling for Taylor either.

Kim felt her heart drop to the floor. Being here next to them was pure torment.

The chair to her right scraped sharply against the cafeteria floor. Jerry stood up at that moment as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Hey, Kim, we better go before we're late meeting with our group."

Group? She blinked at him in confusion. "What are you-"

"Our physics group remember?" he urged, his eyes insisting that she play along.

"You have a group project for physics already?" Milton asked skeptically. "It's only been a week and a half of class!"

Jerry smiled cheekily at him. "Well, you know, we picked the smarter physics class." They all knew he was full of baloney. Milton was in AP Physics. Jerry and Kim had been placed in the lowest of the college prep ones. Nonetheless, Jerry grabbed Kim's hand. "Anyways, let's jet! Smell ya later!"

Kim didn't stop him as he pulled her away from the rest of the group and he didn't let go of her until they reached a safe distance away from the cafeteria and were standing in an empty hallway. Jerry paused before he turned to look at her.

Kim noticed for the first time that Jerry had changed just as much as Jack had in the past year. Taller, leaner, with scruffier, long dark hair and facial hair. He seemed to have passed his awkward lanky stage and no longer just _tried_ to have "swag," but actually did embody it. His clothes were hip and matched his cool persona. His carefree attitude made him seem personable and likable, but still too "cool" to approach. Kim had realized that he had become popular with the girls (which was hard to imagine considering how creepy and awkward he had been trying to pick up girls those few years ago) and had even overheard people talk about he had become somewhat of a player and had never settled down.

"You like him still, dontcha?"

She had been taken aback with the sudden accusation. She blushed despite herself. "W-What? What do you mean? O-Of course not!"

He looked at her carefully before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Oh Kim, Kim, Kim. What are we gonna do?"

She raised an eyebrow. "We?"

He slung an arm over her shoulders casually. "It's alright, Kim. I understand completely. I'll be right there by your side to save you from it all, okay?" She stuttered as she tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary with no avail. "It's okay! Really! You're _mi hermana_. I need to be there for you."

She was started to get aggravated with his pushiness. "Huh? I'm your what?"

He grinned. " _Mi hermana._ My sister."

That had caught her by surprise that she stopped trying to retort his initial accusation. Although she considered them all dear friends, she never was extremely close with the other boys besides Jack. And now here she was hearing that Jerry Martinez considered her to be his sister. She was…touched.

He let go of her finally to head to the opposite direction. "Anyways, I actually do have a 'meeting' but with that new transfer student in the junior class. She seemed to love the Latino blood. Whooo!" he said with a wink. "Adios, Kimberlina!"

And with that she watched him walk away with a small, grateful smile on her lips. Oh, Jerry.

* * *

His body still dripping wet from the shower he just took, Jack tied his wet hair into a short ponytail. He was the last one left in the men's shower room and was probably the last one left in the dojo besides Rudy since it was past closing. Jack taught the late session today and was just about to head out after a long day.

He sighed as he wrapped his towel around his waist, using another to pat himself dry. It had been a long, difficult few weeks since Kim had returned. Long because every time he saw her he couldn't stop being enthralled by her, captivated by her, unable to take his eyes off her. Difficult because he was pretty damn sure he was supposed to be feeling these feelings about Taylor.

It's not that he didn't like Taylor. She was beautiful, smart, kind. She had gone through a lot with the changes in her family and he loved how those changes revealed the true her. And she had been there when things had been rough for him. He trusted her, loved spending time with her. And he really cared about her too.

But Kim was…fiery and familiar. Her laugh was loud and sure and exuded happiness and made him nostalgic of the past. The way she held her stances and the fluid way she moved as she sparred was beautiful and epitomized the hard work and dedication she had put into the past year. Her slightly narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows as she concentrated were alluring. She was graceful yet strong, aggressive, and didn't know when to quit whenever he sparred her.

She was Kim.

And she didn't give him a second glance anymore. If anything, she avoided him. It was obvious that they weren't as close as they used to be. They haven't even had a meaningful conversation alone that went past greetings or pleasantries.

He missed that. He missed all of it. He missed her.

He kept trying to tell himself that phase of his life has passed. That he was with another great girl. That Kim seemed to be perfectly happy without him.

But he kept denying the fact that Kimberly Crawford was not just a phase. In fact, he didn't even realize it yet.

He sighed yet again as he wrapped the towel around his waist and ambled towards the adjoining locker room, still lost in his thoughts. When he opened the door, he was in for an unexpected surprise.

A girl's scream echoed.

Just a few feet away, a blonde petite girl tried to hide her nearly nude body behind the pile of towels she had been carrying in her hands.

"K-Kim?!"

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" she demanded angrily, trying to balance the large pile yet carry them in a way that would conceal her body as much as possible. Thank goodness she wasn't fully in the nude and that she at least had her sports bra and boyshorts on. But still, being in this intimate situation with a naked Jack who only had a towel around his waist was not a good idea. Hiding behind the towels was mostly for her to obstruct the view of his long, muscular torso anyway.

"Me?! This is the boy's locker room!" he retorted. He attempted to divert his eyes elsewhere but they kept going back to her, stealing glances at her smooth tanned skin and toned body. She was only teasing him by holding those towels up in front of her.

"There aren't any towels left in the girl's locker room or shower!" she insisted. "I needed to shower so I came here to find some! I didn't know you were still in the dojo!"

"What are you still doing here anyway? Where's Rudy?"

"I'm locking up for him. He said it could be part of my responsibilities since he'll be making me sensei," she explained, uneased by the fact that they were having this conversation in an empty locker room and dojo whilst somewhat unclothed. She clutched onto the pile of towels closer to her body.

After a moment, Jack started to chuckle. And soon it blew into a full blown laugh.

Kim was infuriated. "What are you laughing at!" How dare he laugh while in front of a girl hiding her nearly naked self behind some towels!

Her scrunched up nose and furious eyes only made her sexier. He attempted to avoid looking at her lithe limbs, knowing that he would run into problems if he imagined how she looked behind those towels and underneath her underwear. "No, no, it's just the fact that we're having this conversation here like this. Let me help you with those so that we can talk about you becoming sensei after your shower." He made a move towards her.

But she instinctively took a step back. Seeing his naked torso come closer made her nervous. "No, it's okay, Jack. I got it. Just turn around and-"

"Oh stop being such a baby, Kim," Jack said with a snort as he continued to walk towards her. "Let me help you."

She continued to backpedal. "Jack, really, I—oof!" She had forgotten that the edge of the wooden bench was behind her.

Towels flew in the air as her body approached the tile floor. She was preparing for the impact but suddenly she felt a yank on her arm and her body shifted as it fell backwards. Instead of contacting the hard floor, she was instead on top of a hardened body.

Realizing what had happened as her left cheek rested on Jack's naked upper chest and the rest of her body lay on top of his, she looked up to his face to see that it was reddened and that he was avoiding eye contact with her. "Oh my god, Jack. I'm so sorry, I-"

"Are you okay?" he grunted, still avoiding her eyes. He was holding her steady in his arms but had found himself in quite an uncomfortable position with her body lying on top of his.

"Yeah I am, are you?"

He was silent for a minute, his eyes still elsewhere. He steadied his breathing, reminding himself to keep certain parts of himself in check. "Uh…Kim…can you…uh…"

It was then that she realized why he was acting so strange.

His towel had fallen off in the process and she was quite literally lying on top of his naked body.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she turned pink, her face about to look down instinctively once she realized the situation.

"What are you doing?! Don't look down!"

* * *

Fully showered and dressed with her hair wrapped in a towel, Kim paced around in the locker room knowing that on the other side she might have to face Jack after that very awkward encounter just fifteen minutes ago. After she had clamped one hand over her eyes, somehow lifted herself off of his hardened chest, and stumbled out of the locker room, grabbing just one of the towels on the way (she didn't go through all that to forget the reason why she had gone in there in the first place!), she had jumped into the shower wanting to melt away into the drain. She had considered staying in the shower for longer but her anxiety and embarrassment made her want to keep her body in constant movement for some reason and thus here she was pacing. She actually didn't know if Jack had left. Maybe he had. He probably didn't want to stay after that entire ordeal either.

She suddenly heard tapping on the door and her body froze in mid-pace. "Kim?"

Oh my god. He had stayed?! "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you pacing?" There was a tint of teasing in his voice.

"No! Of course not."

A pause. "Are you decent? Can I come in?"

"This is the girl's locker room!"

Another pause. "I needed a towel," came the witty response. It was obvious there was a smile on his face behind that wooden door.

Huffing, she marched towards the door and opened it to hold it open, but didn't allow him to enter as she stood in the doorway. Indeed, there was a boyish grin on his lips that she wanted to smack off his face. At least he was fully clothed now. "Har har," she feigned a laugh. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I cleaned up those towels," he responded evenly. His face that twisted into a strange mixture between guilt and shame and awkwardness. "And…I'm sorry…about…what happened in there."

She turned pink. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have gone in there without making sure it was empty," she mumbled. Although in reality, she really didn't mind seeing his naked body…and actually getting to lie on top of it was just icing on the cake.

…Wow, that was a naughty way of putting things that could lead to a lot of other naughty thoughts. Best not to think about that now.

"You're okay though, right?" he asked once again in concern.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Of course I am. I wouldn't have been so clumsy if we both were we wearing clothes."

At this Jack laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I know. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you…congrats."

Kim blinked in confusion. "For what?"

His lips melted into a genuine smile. "For becoming sensei. I've been watching you spar and all your hard work is obvious. You've definitely earned it. I'm sure the dojo will benefit a lot from you teaching here."

Kim was stricken by his sincerity. It was nostalgic, this sincerity and optimism of his. Even the way he spoke and his confident tone of voice was familiar and made her ache for the past. But the fact that he admitted that he had been watching her spar and his statement about her hard work were new. He had never acknowledged her skills this way before and it brought her to the brink of tears. "Th-Thank you, Jack."

He grinned and suddenly found her thin arms wrapping around his waist in a tight hug. Without hesitation he hugged her back, unconsciously breathing in the scent of her hair even though it was still wrapped in a towel. It all just felt so natural being here like this with her. Even all the awkwardness from a few minutes ago and the semi-shouting match they had while practically disrobed felt natural.

Soon she pulled away and looked up at him with the brightest smile that he had seen since she had returned. He felt his heart skip a beat and he swallowed some saliva in an attempt to maintain his cool. He couldn't help but think that she looked dazzling. A comfortable silence passed between them.

Kim inwardly fought with herself. On one hand she was feeling so elated with his recognition and the fact that they were talking so casually and naturally. It almost felt as if they were best friends again. On the other hand, she wasn't sure if she wanted to take the next step in trying to rebuild their friendship.

Before she knew it she had already spoken. "Did you wanna grab some Falafel Phil?" Oh, hell. That couldn't have come from anywhere other than her high expectations and force of habit. She chuckled nervously once she realized she had blurted that out. "Well, I guess it's not falafels anymore. Guess I'm still not used to that. But yeah, only if you're not busy," she added, trying to sound smooth.

As soon as she had asked his spirits soared. He had been wanting to spend more time alone with her in a friendly, nonintimate way and resuming their fast food non-dates was the best way they could. "Sure, I didn't have anything-" He stopped in midsentence.

He was supposed to be at Taylor's house thirty minutes ago for movie night. He had totally forgotten.

Kim watched as his expression suddenly froze and his skin paled. Shame invaded his face. She immediately knew that he indeed had plans. That their fun, friendly outing would have to be cancelled for the night – possibly every night.

He already had another blonde to hang out with after all.

"It's okay," she chirped a little too happily. "Next time then," she said knowing full well there wouldn't be a next time. But she continued to ramble. "Anyway, I should really go back to cleaning up and closing up. Do you mind making sure the front door and Rudy's office door are locked on your way out?" And with that she abruptly closed the locker room door, not letting Jack get a word in and withdrawing back into her shell. She managed to hold back the tears until the door was fully closed. She leaned against it, hearing not a peep from Jack on the other side. She didn't let the sobs escape until she was sure she heard footsteps walking away and until the dojo had become completely still.

* * *

 **Kyaaa~! I'm so itching to just get them together again.**

 **Don't worry, that wasn't the rated M part. ;)**


	3. Drinking Pt 1

**Words Unspoken**

 **By** : pnaixrose

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Drinking Pt 1

The Brewer house was silent except for Taylor's pencil tapping against her calculus textbook. Jack's parents were working late tonight and he and Taylor were attempting to do homework like good students. After all, it would be very depressing to fail classes during your senior year.

Jack however was only feigning being a good student. He buried his fingers in his thick hair, seemingly frustrated about the math problems in front of him, but actually more frustrated with how things had turned out with Kim last night. Kim had avoided Jack like the plague since the incident in the boy's locker room at the dojo, which somewhat confused him because she had seemed so casual and unaffected when she continued to cancel their fast food excursion that night. It was obvious that she had realized that he had actually planned to meet with Taylor. A large part of him wished that Kim had gotten jealous instead of nonchalant. But why was she avoiding him so much then? It was all so very confusing…and frustrating.

And to top it all off, things had been going well between them again for that short time. They actually had a conversation. They actually had eye contact for longer than ten minutes. And even the falling on top of each other while naked incident didn't feel as awkward as how the night actually resulted.

His thoughts went back to last night for the umpteenth time since it had happened. The memory of her nimble, soft body cushioned against his came to mind. As did the feeling of her breasts against his chest, the curves of her waist melding with his torso, and her supple inner thigh laying innocent against his naked cock. His body had been aware of every little movement she had made whilst on top of him. He had needed to try very hard to concentrate on something else to avoid getting hard and making the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was.

He knew he should feel more embarrassed or shamed or guilty. But he didn't. In fact, he realized that his body just yearned for more.

He sighed aloud from his place on top of his bed. Taylor took it to mean fatigue from studying and she grinned from her sprawled position on the floor. "You alright up there, tiger? Calculus giving you too much of a headache?"

He gave a half-hearted grin. "Yeah, I'm definitely done for the night."

She closed her notebook and textbook and lifted herself off the floor to make her way onto the bed. She closed his school materials too and sidled right next to him. "You're right. This sucks more than chemistry." She was quiet for a little bit before she gave a sheepish but mischievous grin. Her hand slid up his leg. "But you know what kind of chemistry that doesn't suck so much?" She gave him a sly look, insinuating something that should have gotten more of a rise out of Jack.

"Taylor…" His voice was ragged and deep, not so much from anticipation but more in exasperation.

She must have thought it was more of the former because soon her lips were kissing his and her hand was clutching onto the front of his shirt. Jack quickly tried to suppress the reluctance he was feeling, trying to remind himself that he had a great girl whom he should be thinking more about instead of Kim Crawford. And here that girl was, kissing him and wanting him. Their breathing quickened as they deepened the kiss, Jack thumbing her jawline gently and a deep moan reverberating from his throat.

"Jack…" she muttered, her hot breath tickling his neck. Her lips went to focus on the crook of his neck as he moved to gently lay her on her back to lean over her. His hands were clutching at the hem of her blouse as hers wrapped around his nape. They start getting lost in each other's bodies as her warm fingers found their way under his shirt, tantalizingly running up and down his torso. He had lifted her blouse as well and he inched higher and higher to run his fingers along her lace bra.

And as if their hormone-driven teenage bodies took over, Taylor had slipped his shirt off his back and she shimmied hers off with his help. They were panting hard as their kisses deepened further and Jack's fingers deftly made their way to take off the sexy, black, lace bra to reveal her soft breasts. He wasted no time in coddling them with his hands, flicking the nipples to satisfyingly find that they were hardened when his tongued lapped against them.

Their bodies primed and wet and quite ready, Jack focused on kissing her lips again while playing with her breasts while she teasingly outlined the ridge of his jeans. Finally, her fingers settled on his button and zipper and started to undo them. Jack swallowed as he pulled away from her face so they could focus on each other's eyes for the first time since they started kissing.

Their bodies stilled as they breathed deeply, finally taking time to actually look at each other. Jack felt the hesitation creep back up at this point, like it has all those other times when they had reached this pivotal moment. As he stared down at her, he saw that she wore the same reluctance in her deep blue eyes as well. It seemed that every time they finally came face to face to acknowledge the eventual next step of actually having intercourse, the atmosphere took a turn for the worst.

He tried to ignore it again, this feeling of complete disconnect with her. He knew it wasn't that he didn't find her beautiful or her body attractive. She had all the curves any teenage boy would dream of touching and he couldn't deny her sex appeal as she looked back at him with baby blue eyes, high cheek bones, and pouty, bruised lips from his kisses. But it just didn't feel…right. Call him a total pansy, but when he looked past his needy member and his hormones and the need for pleasure…he didn't want to have sex if it didn't feel like it completed and satisfied him on a completely different level. He knew that his body hated him for that, but it was true.

And staring into Taylor's equally hesitant eyes brought all of these thoughts crashing down all too harshly.

She cleared her throat and moved to gently push his naked chest away. A signal that things were stopping here. He obliged and sat at the edge of the bed as she quietly redressed. A few quiet minutes passed between them. Usually this would be followed by one of them forcing a cheesy joke or running out of the room with a lame excuse and they would never speak of it again, but this time for some reason, neither of them felt the need to ease the awkwardness.

"Jack…?" Taylor said quietly. He turned to her and saw that she was looking at him stoically. "…what's wrong with us?"

Jack didn't know how to respond. They had never made a move to talk about this absence of intimacy in their relationship in the four months they have been together and he didn't know how to address it in a way that would make it easier on both of them.

"I mean…I know it's not that we don't want to…" she looked at him questioningly. " _You_ do want to…right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I want to."

She looked torn as she stared down at her lap. "Then…why don't we have the chemistry that we think we have…? We're great together aren't we?"

In reality, each knew his or her own personal reasons but were both too scared and too timid to admit them. At least, Jack certainly did. But if he admitted that every time he kissed and touched and caressed her, he felt like he was cheating on a girl who had left him months ago, he would sound like a lovesick madman. And if he admitted that every time he kissed her tonight and saw her blonde hair splayed on the bedsheets and imagined it was Kim's, he knew that being his usual honest self was probably not a good idea.

He moved to sit next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders while trying to give an encouraging smile. "Taylor, it's alright. I'm sure couples go through this sort of thing all the time." He hated talking about this, but knew it was necessary for her to feel better. He gave a look that exuded shame. "It's…It's probably because I've never...I've never had sex before. I probably just…don't know what I'm doing."

Taylor immediately shook her head. "I'm sure that's not it. Our past experiences have nothing to do with our relationship now. Besides, it's not like I've had more than one encounter in the past." It was clear that this was meant to lift his spirits but her voice faded into a whisper as she said this and her expression hardened.

Jack didn't seem to notice. "Maybe you're right, but I still…I still want to know that you're happy."

She melted into a smile at his sweetness. "Oh Jack, I don't need sex to be happy." He still looked uncertain with himself and she placed a hand on his. She took a deep sigh. "Look, I'm going on that two week trip with my parents tomorrow remember? Why don't we just take that time to evaluate what's going on in our lives and be a little more independent from each other?"

"Like a break," he said matter-of-factly. There was a strange mixture between disappointment and excitement at her suggestion.

She shrugged. "I don't think of it that way. I think it's just a way to think about our relationship and how we can improve it. Besides, to be honest I have a lot of things on my mind that I need to think about," she said sincerely. "I'll be gone for that amount of time anyway. And as soon as we come back we'll talk things over, okay?"

Jack was a quiet for a moment before he gave a small smile and nodded. But to be honest, he was a little scared that this "maybe break" would make him think less about him and Taylor and more about him and another blonde…

…He didn't want to admit that maybe that's why he agreed to it in the first place…?

* * *

Kim trudged towards the girl's locker room, sweaty from playing softball outside the school gymnasium for P.E. class. She had been chosen to be the one to pick up the equipment to bring inside and thus all the other students had probably left the locker rooms by now. She actually preferred to be alone, however. She has been in a terribly bad mood since two nights ago and she doubted anyone she encountered would appreciate her ill demeanor.

She had consciously avoided the rest of gang since that night, especially Jack and Taylor. She had even skipped out on going to the dojo. It wasn't because she felt embarrassed about what had transpired when she had tripped and he had broken her fall in such an awkward way while they were both so minimally dressed, but because his rejection had ingrained in her that even their friendship had ended. All hopes of getting closer to Jack again had completely vanished, not that she had much hope to begin with. She had known that their romantic relationship had ended as soon as she had met Taylor, however now that even their friendship was impossible to restore, she felt so defeated. She never realized how much Jack had meant to her, even just as a best friend. They had laughed through so much and had fought side by side and had bickered and bantered with each other just a little over a year ago. She didn't think she could ever get over how close she felt to him.

Kim pushed open the locker door and realized that there were still some girls on the other side of the row of lockers gossiping in hushed voices. Rolling her eyes, she continued to change at her locker, uninterested in any kind of teenage gossip at the moment.

"…so hot! You're so lucky he asked you to the senior party tonight, Kelly."

"I know, Jerry Martinez is such a catch! Have you seen his abs?!"

At the sound of the name, Kim gagged, trying to restrain any sounds of disgust that might have leaked out of her mouth. It still boggled her mind that girls found _Jerry_ \- the kid who couldn't go two minutes without "whoo-ing" - attractive. Kim wanted to snort aloud.

"I think his friend, Jack Brewer, is more my type," another girl said with a squeal. "Tall, heroic, boyishly handsome, and those muscles…!"

"I hear he's dynamite in bed!"

"What! You did not!"

"Everyone knows that! C'mon, he's slept with a good number of girls! Have you _seen_ him? Maybe I should pick up karate. I hear a bunch of girls joined that Wasabi place once they found out he taught some classes there."

Kim's ears grew pink at this and the other girls' giggles sounded. She felt her stomach dropping to her waist. Great, now the only image she had in her mind was of Jack having sex with a myriad of different girls. It didn't help that she knew how he looked under his clothes…and had felt his cock against her leg at one point. From what limited information she knew about him…she didn't doubt that he would know how to pleasure a girl. It just hadn't crossed her mind that he was going around doing that.

When had everyone become so…mature? She wasn't even sure if she thought about going past kissing him back when they were together. She had just been so content that they had confessed their long-time crushes on each other.

"That Taylor girl is one lucky lady."

"They're so cute together I wanna hurl."

Kim scowled at these comments and wanted to bury herself in her smelly locker. She knew she should get out of the place quickly in order to save herself from more torture, and so she promptly finished changing, grabbed her bag and slammed the locker door shut, hoping to scare those gossiping girls.

Ugh, why did locker rooms seem to hate her?

* * *

"Kim! Wait up, yo!"

Darn. She had been hoping she could scurry away right when the bell rang so she didn't have to face anyone. It was Friday and she was looking forward to just spending a weekend without actively trying to avoid people and without trying to control the resting bitch face she wore for the past two days. Besides, the conversation she heard in the locker room a few periods ago was still fresh in her mind and she wanted to get away from any place where she could potentially bump into one of Jack's sexual triumphs or Jack himself.

"Jerry, sorry I have to—"

But he didn't seem to notice her strong desire to leave. "You're coming to the beach party tonight, right?"

She blinked. Did he mean the senior party that those girls were mentioning? "No, I didn't hear about it." And she didn't have any plans or desire to go anyway. "I have a lot of homework I wanted to get done." It was a lame excuse but it was the only one she could think of.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a "cut-me-the-bullcrap" look. "It's gonna be fun! I promise. The seniors have this little shindig at the beach near the dojo every year and this time since we're seniors we're gonna party it uppp!" He bobbed his head as if there was a DJ playing music in the background. "I haven't gotten to really hang out with you! It's been so long! Tell me you're gonna go!"

The prospect of going to a party with drunken teenagers who she didn't really know anymore and who she wasn't close to anymore didn't allure her. Especially when there was a good chance a drunk Jack and Taylor would be there. "Oh Jerry, I don't think—"

He gave her a knowing look and leaned in closer to her to avoid having the conversation heard by the passing students. "If you're worried about the whole Jack and Taylor thing…don't worry. I'll be chillin' witchu the entire night, okay? And then we'll hitch a ride afterwards with Milton who will be DD."

Kim shook her head slowly, a small, grateful smile on her lips. She doubted she would go, but she was touched that Jerry wanted her to be there. "Don't you have a date tonight that you should be hanging out with instead?" she asked, remembering the girls in the locker room.

It took a moment, but the lightbulb of realization crossed his face. "Oh yeahh! Chrissy!" Kim inwardly face palmed. Poor locker room Kelly. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly and grinned. "It's aight. I don't gotta be around her the _entire_ night." He gave a toothy grin. "Plleeeeeassseee, mi hermana?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I'll think about it."

But there was little chance she'd go.

* * *

She didn't know why she was here.

She looked around the beach feeling quite small and insignificant as her classmates cluttered throughout. Some were in small groups sitting on blankets in the cool sand, cups in hand. Bonfires had been set, scattered in different areas where people sat around. Around the bonfires, small speakers propped in the sand connected to mp3 players so that the air was filled with music of all genres. Others were under the wharf where they had discreetly set up an area where beer and mixed drinks were being distributed. Cuddling and kissing couples were littered by themselves along the water. It was a cool, still night, perfect temperature for a beach party. She supposed that they had chosen this more secluded area of the beach where people didn't usually frequent in order to hide from the cops.

She trudged along trying to find Jerry or Milton, picking up her sandals to hold in her hands as she had started to kick up sand as she walked. Kim started to feel angry with herself for coming. Jerry had been incessantly texting her to come and had even forced Milton to text her as well. She complied with their wishes finally and told herself that she would show up fashionably late and leave early. But Jerry had suddenly stopped texting half an hour ago and she swore she was going to kill him if he had decided to be the one who bailed.

"Kim! Hey!"

She looked over to see Milton waving her down from a few feet away. Walking up to him and the bonfire group, she gave him a quick hug. The others were people from the smarter classes and she didn't know any of them too well. She awkwardly waved at the apparently nerdier folk who grinned back at her, the bonfire reflecting off of their thick glasses. "Where's Jerry?"

Her lanky friend shrugged. "He left like an hour ago. Said he had to meet someone unexpectedly."

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill him!" she grunted with annoyance. "He's the one who insisted he wanted to hang out!"

Milton laughed. "He said he'll be back. Probably just smooching with a girl." He made a repulsed face that Kim quickly mimicked. "Anyway, why don't you go grab a drink from under the wharf?"

She was still grumbling under her breath about how she was going to murder that Latino boy. To be honest, she had never been to a high school party with alcohol. Otai had strict rules about alcohol and partying and prior to going to Japan, the only things that filled her and her friends' young, innocent minds were going to the dojo, fighting bad guys, and hanging out of Falafel Phil's. She felt a little uncomfortable since arriving to the beach and felt even more uncomfortable when she realized that even Milton seemed alright with all this debauchery.

She was about to decline when she heard Jack's name being called from another few feet away. She looked towards the sound and saw unknown three girls inching up next to him on a log that was surrounding another bonfire. The girls were laughing giddily and he gave a half smile before taking a long swig out of the aluminum can in his hand. He had worn his hair down tonight and it was flowing slightly in the breeze. The off white, three quarter sleeve shirt he wore was loose on him, but it didn't fail to emphasize the muscles in his arms or his broad, flat chest since it was unbuttoned at the top. He wore a simple pair of long cargo shorts and flip flops to finish his attire. Needless to say, she couldn't blame those girls for wanting to be close to him tonight when his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He looked absolutely divine and the flickering bonfire light made him all the more illuminous.

Milton seemed to follow what she was thinking. "Yeah…he hadn't shown up with Taylor to the party so I guess that means he's not off limits anymore." He made another face of disgust. "Some teenage girls are so despicable."

The sight of him and the girls flirting with him made her turn green with jealousy. Her thoughts raced with what she had been thinking since two nights ago at the dojo. She thought it was utterly unfair that he had become off limits to her because of all the circumstances yet here were these shameless girls touching his arm and laughing like maniacs whenever he said a word.

She suddenly didn't think alcohol was such a bad idea anymore. And with that, she excused herself from Milton's company to go grab a beer…or two.

* * *

Kim walked along the water's edge, her toes playing with the cool water. She was halfway done with the second beer when she had decided to leave Milton's group (who had been talking about some online multiplayer game which she had absolutely no interest in) to spend some time alone. She had passed several couples who were also doing the same, however she kept to herself and leered at them and how happily romantic they looked.

She was annoyed with herself for she had been secretly glancing at Jack the entire time she was seating next to Milton. She didn't know why she tortured herself by stealing these forbidden glances at him so often. But soon she had gotten tired of watching him talk to other girls while he had a girlfriend. She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or because she was just _that_ bitter but she started to actually despise him. She didn't want that, despite how hurt she was that he was with someone else. So she thought it would be better if she just spent a little bit time by herself for now until Jerry finally showed up so she could kick his ass for forcing her to come here.

She took another sip of her beer before realizing that the disgusting yet satisfying cheap alcohol had run out. She whined aloud to herself as she gestured to really see if it was empty by turning it upside down, not caring if someone could hear her.

"Looks like you could use another?"

She turned at the unfamiliar voice and came face to face with a cheeky boy in a varsity jacket. He looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't come up with a name to match for the life of her. She wanted to snort aloud at his choice of apparel. Although it was a little breezy, it was nowhere cold enough to be wearing something so thick unless he really needed it to boost his own ego. He held out a red plastic cup filled with a fruit punch liquid. She noticed it to be the fruit punch that the class had spiked with tons of vodka.

She accepted the drink silently and willingly, feeling risky but wanting more of that numbing alcohol as she brought it to her lips. Who knew she would be so willing to try these different drinks today?

Before she tasted the sweet liquid, a hand hurriedly brought it out of her grasp. Irritated, she looked to see that it was Jack with an expression of anger on his face. She had mixed emotions of surprise that he was here next to her and annoyance that she no longer had a source of alcohol. "Hey, what are you—"

He ignored her and turned to varsity jacket. "Hey man, I think you should leave," he said curtly with a dark tone of voice which Kim had never heard before.

The other boy glared at Jack who stood a few inches taller before deciding it wasn't worth fighting a black belt and turned heel. Kim was about to demand an explanation when she watched Jack suddenly empty the drink onto the sand.

"Jack! What do you think you're doing?!"

He stepped up to her heatedly. His face came so close to hers that she could smell the alcohol from his breath. "Are you crazy, Kim? Don't _ever_ accept an open drink like that from someone you don't know! He could have slipped something into it!" The image of a man looming over Kim's limp body came to mind and just the thought alone boiled his blood. "What if I hadn't come by?!"

Despite knowing that he was right, she remained stubborn as she crossed her arms in front of her. "I can take care of myself, Jack," she said. She hated how he was always the hero. Hated it because it made her feel like she still depended on him even after all this time. And also because the thought that he still cared about her wellbeing and was this aggravated about such an insignificant ordeal made her heart flutter. She wondered how Jack had caught up to her anyway. She could have sworn no one was behind her. "How did you know I was here anyway? I haven't seen you all night." It was a lie obviously. But she didn't want him to know about those sideway glances she took of him.

At this he faltered slightly. Honestly, he had known she had been at the party for some time. Practically as soon as she had arrived and he heard Milton call her over to him. He had been watching her all this time and now that he was close enough to get a better look at her, he lost his voice. Her slightly tanned skin and wavy, blonde hair seemed to glow from the light of the moon. And she wore a tight crop top with a sheer, flowy button up plaid shirt as a cover. He attempted to not look down at her flat, toned stomach or the plump, milky thighs that her short, ripped jean shorts did not cover in the slightest bit. "I was on my way somewhere," he explained, attempting to sound smooth. He didn't want to sound like he had stalked her here even though that's partially what he did.

Kim peered at the six pack of beer he was carrying in one hand. "Where?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Luckily, he indeed have a place in mind. He was actually on his way there to finally get away from the crowd and to enjoy some beers in peace when he spotted her ahead and started following her. He broke out into a smile, realizing that she would love his secret location. "I can show you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

 **By the way, expect the next part up very shortly. I actually have to cut this chapter in two parts since it would have been wayyy too long. Luckily I have most of it written already. Also expect a little alone time between Kick. *wiggles eyebrow***


	4. Drinking Pt 2

**Words Unspoken**

 **By** : pnaixrose

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4** : Drinking Pt 2

Kim followed Jack into a secluded area of the beach, around the bend of a pile of rocks that deterred other people from entering. They had been silent the entire time and only the sound of the ocean lapping against the beach could be heard after the music from the distance faded. Finally, he led her into a small, shallow cove, partly hidden by a large rock. Luckily, there was still enough moonlight filtering in and Kim watched, fascinated with the place, as he ducked his head under the cove's rock-formed roof and plopped in the cool sand, opening a can of beer with a satisfied sigh.

He watched her as she walked around slightly, looking at the inside of the cove with great interest. As she rotated around, he couldn't help but stare at the slight sliver of her ass that peeked underneath her shorts. He told himself that he was only forced to look because he was sitting down and it was only inevitable to see from his position, but he couldn't deny his sudden desire to squeeze it. Maybe bringing her out here wasn't such a great idea.

She finally sat opposite of him, a smile on her lips. "This is cool," she admitted quietly. She held out her hand, asking for a beer, which he handed over.

"Yeah. Found this when the dojo got moved to the wharf. Haven't told anyone about it but you actually," he said taking a sip.

Kim flushed at the thought of being the first one he brought here, but quickly dismissed the feeling, knowing that he has probably brought plenty of girls here with the same story. After all, she had discovered that he was quite the ladies' man according to those girls in the locker room. Wanting to change the thought in her head and avoid thinking what he could possibly have done in this very spot with all those girls, Kim gestured toward the drink in his hand. "What number is that?"

He shrugged. "My fourth." He pointed to hers. "You?"

"Third." She sighed, thinking aloud more to herself than actually conversing with him. "It's strange how different we all are now, huh? Dating…drinking…" she said. "I've actually never really drank before…" she admitted.

"Don't feel pressured," he replied. "I don't like to really drink either. But I feel obligated to make these parties go by faster for me. I hate these things," he muttered. Socializing with people who only wanted to talk when they were intoxicated seemed fake to him.

"Really?" she snorted somewhat snidely. "You don't look like you do." She thought about how comfortable he looked with those girls at his side by the bonfire.

He rolled his eyes. "Jerry and Taylor love things like this. They're the ones who convinced Milton and me to go to our very first party."

"Sounds familiar," Kim said. "That's exactly why I'm here. Jerry dragged me out here and now his ass isn't anywhere to be found, that jerk." He grinned at her which immediately made her knees feel weak. Good thing she was sitting down already. "Just in general though, I feel like I've missed a lot of my adolescence after just one year of being away, you know?"

He was silent for a few minutes and the awkward, unspoken fact of their break up and her absence in the past year came to both of their minds. Wanting to dismiss the thoughts quickly, Jack continued the conversation. "Well, you haven't missed much. In no time you'll feel just as up to speed about what's going on." He gave a lopsided smile. "Not like Seaford High has anything interesting to offer anyway."

 _Except you._ Oh, boy, she needed another sip.

Honestly, he had no interest in the mundane lives of Seaford teenagers. He wanted to hear more about what she had experienced in the past year in Japan, about what she's learned, and how she's grown…just everything about her. "Tell me more about Otai. I definitely want to hear about the grandmasters and what type of skills the students had."

Now _this_ she could talk about forever.

* * *

They were both laughing hysterically by the time Kim finished yet another story, this time about catching her strictest, most feared grandmaster passing gas in the midst of a quiet meditation session.

"That actually reminds me of that time Rudy cut a big one in a middle of his training session," Jack said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kim nodded, feeling warm and in the best spirits she's been in for some time. "Phew, yeah. We never ordered out from that taco place ever again."

Their laughter fading slightly, Jack watched as she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear. The way her eyes had lit up when she had been describing everything she had learned and all the people she met told him just how much the entire experience meant to her. He was the teensiest jealous. Not because he wished he could have gone instead, but because he missed out on so many important moments in her life. It was ironic how she had been saying she had been left behind when he'd give anything to have experienced those things in Japan with her just to watch her grow into the fine woman she is now. It was no wonder that Rudy thought she was ready to become sensei already.

"Like I said the other night," Jack said sincerely. "I'm really proud of you. You've worked really hard."

This brought her back to that night at the dojo, when he had finally acknowledged her skills out loud. She felt her cheeks burn as the feeling of pride filled her. She used to always feign a confident, sometimes arrogant personality, but in reality she had been very self-conscious of the fact that people looked down on her because of her gender and her looks. No one seemed to take a petite, blonde martial artist seriously. Even Jack somewhat treated her as like a sidekick back then, albeit he did have skills that were incomparable to hers. "Thanks."

Talking like this allowed the memories of their pasts to come crashing down on Jack like a tsunami. They had been inseparable, two peas in a pod, even before they started being a couple. Having her next to him now reminded him of how everything seemed so simple just being by her and everyone else's sides back then. Why did they have to grow up? When was the last time he had spoken to Milton, Jerry, and Rudy like this? When was the last time they had laughed so hard together that they got stitches in their sides? When was the last time he had spoken to Jerry at all?

"I've missed y–" he realized what he was saying and was able to catch it at the last second. "—this. I've missed this."

Jack had just blurted that without thinking. He blamed the alcohol. He definitely was feeling it in his system and could tell because of that sensation, all his defenses had come down. Or maybe that was just because of Kim? He didn't know. He hadn't felt this vulnerable, this willing to talk about anything and everything, in a long time. But he regretted saying anything at all as soon as he had opened his mouth because he noticed her immediately tense up.

A few seconds passed before she took a deep breath and released. It was just an innocent statement. He wasn't saying that he missed her specifically. He was just saying how he missed how it used to be back then. A small, honest smile appeared on her lips. "I do too," she said quietly. And she really meant it. It just felt so right to be sitting here with him in some cove on the beach talking about random things and laughing about their friends.

Wanting to avoid more awkward confessions and silence, Kim made to sip on her beer but found that it was empty. Fumbling, she went to grab another from the remaining six-pack that was sitting next to Jack. He seemed to notice her off-balance and quickly retracted the beer out of her reach.

"Whoa there, I think that's enough for tonight, Kim," he said, knowing that he had hit his limit as well.

Her eyebrows stitched together like he remembered it did whenever she was told something she didn't like. Expectedly, she reached again and failed. "Jack, come on. I'm fine I swear," she slurred stubbornly.

"Kim, no." The next time she went to reach for one, she extended her lithe body over him and his hand immediately went to her small waist in an attempt to steady her while he pushed the beer even further away. As he did so, he accidentally placed his hand on her bare skin that her crop top had exposed and immediately felt her cool skin underneath his fingers. Meanwhile, she had stumbled and fell on top of him as he lay flat on his back.

"K-Kim, are you okay?" His voice was just above a whisper. He had been trying to control the immediate want for her body as it lay tantalizingly on top of his. After just one random, innocent incident of her falling on top of him whilst she was almost naked, his body already wanted to claim her for itself and was unconsciously capitalizing on the current situation. He grunted as she unknowingly grazed his cock through his shorts with her leg when she moved. He remembered how smooth her skin had felt against it when she had laid on top of her the other night.

Her entire body felt off balance as she struggled to lift her body off of his. She knew her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. For the second time in three days, she had fallen on top of his firm, built body. At least they were clothed this time. Although the memory of skin against skin didn't help to dissuade the desire to do unmentionable things to him. Why did she always end up on top of him anyway?

She heard a deep chuckle from his throat. "I-I don't know," he stammered. Oh no, had she actually said that out loud? "I…I don't mind it though..." Oh god, why was he talking like this?!

She stared down at him, a few wisps of hair falling onto his face. He seemed to have regretted that last comment. Kim convinced herself yet again that it was innocent. Besides, he had someone else who was probably on top of him all the time.

"Taylor," she suddenly blurted. At the name, she peeled herself off of him and both of them immediately sat up, drenched with guilt. Jack's rejection of having an innocent meal with Kim for hanging out with his girlfriend came rushing back to their fuzzy minds at full speed. She looked at him painfully. "You and Taylor…"

"We're on a break." He didn't know why he volunteered that information so quickly and so willingly and in a way that sounded like an excuse. He hadn't told anyone yet, not even Milton. And he definitely wasn't planning on telling Kim, at least not in this way. But there was surprise on her face and something that he swore looked like happiness.

The comments she overheard in the locker room of how perfect and cute Jack and Taylor were together filled her mind and they were making it hard for her to comprehend what he was saying at the moment. "You're…what?"

"Taylor and I…are on a break," he said quietly.

That explained why she wasn't here at the party. "Why?"

Jack swallowed, knowing that the alcohol was making him more talkative and more willing to share than usual. "It's uh…it's because we…" he struggled with his words not only because he was hesitant but also because it was hard to him to find them at the moment. "I…I can't seem to get…intimate with her." He saw her widen her eyes for a slight moment before returning to look stoic. He inwardly groaned. How enticing he must look as a man, not being able to have sex with his own girlfriend. Out of all people, he didn't want Kim to know that he couldn't do the deed. But at the same time, he was glad to reveal to her that he wasn't having sex with anyone. It was a strange conflict he was having at the moment that he didn't really know how to describe.

"Have you ever…with anyone at all?" She knew that this was sudden and personal and altogether too inappropriate. But she was exceedingly curious and the alcohol was inhibiting her reserves.

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at the sand in embarrassment. He avoided her eyes. "No, I haven't."

Kim on the other hand was secretly elated to hear that he hadn't ravaged Taylor with his body or anyone else for that matter, unlike what those girls had implied. There was something satisfying to know that he hadn't gone farther than he had gone with her with anyone else.

"You look surprised."

Kim heard the slight shame in his tone of voice that he didn't hide well. "It's just that girls at school were saying you're dynamite in bed." She clamped her mouth shut at this.

"W-What? People are saying that?" he said incredulously. "And you believed that?" It strangely boosted his ego to know that she had listened to that bit of gossip even though it was complete baloney.

She promptly ignored him and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about you and Taylor," she said, changing the topic, although she didn't mean it all too much. She shamefully admitted to herself that she was slightly happy at this flaw in their relationship.

"Oh, it's okay," he said nonchalantly. He honestly hadn't thought too deeply into his and Taylor's relationship yet. "I guess I'm just supposed to figure out what to do now…" He was implying more about what he was going to do about these conflicting feelings concerning the two blonds, one of whom was sitting right in front of him only a few inches away. The memory of her weight on top of his body came flooding back. He swallowed, trying to control his hormones. It was decidedly dangerous for Kim to be so close to him while he was not only drunk, but also on a break with his current girlfriend.

But unknowingly, Kim assumed he was talking about how he was going to fix things between him and Taylor. She shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this situation. She knew she wasn't the right one he should be coming to for advice on the matter. "You…You're probably just nervous since it's your first time," she said.

"That's what I said," he mumbled. "But what other way can I get over these first time jitters?"

Kim was getting exasperated with the topic of the conversation now. She really didn't want to be talking to him about how he can start having sex with his girlfriend with whom he was currently on a break. "I dunno. Go find someone to do it with to break the ice?" sarcasm was dripping from the tone of her voice.

There was a silence and she caught his eyes. Her absentminded suggestion had set a wheel turning in his brain, a wheel that told him that the exact someone to break the ice with might be sitting right in front of him. He shook the shadow of an idea from his head. He was a sick, sick man for just having the thought of sleeping with her for this reason. He also knew that it was all an excuse just to finally touch her again.

Little did he know, she started to think the same thing. It made sense in her intoxicated, sexually heightened state of being. Taylor and Jack were on a break. He needed her help with this. And she was all too willing to help…as a friend of course. His smoldering eyes staring back at her didn't help. Neither did the knowledge of how firm or capable his body was underneath hers. She had fell on top of him twice in the past three days. That had to be a sign right?

"I can help you," she blurted. He looked clearly taken aback. Where had she gotten all this confidence from? Where had all her reserves and morals run off to? But knowing that his body was just inches away and the hunger she had for it fueled her nonetheless. "I'll help you…get over the first time jitters." She was red as she bit her bottom lip, a habit she hadn't let go of since she was a kid.

A jolt went along the length of his entire body. And oh god…she still did that lip thing? Did she know she was killing him right now with her suggestion and her seductive lip biting? She wasn't serious right? She couldn't be. "Y-You? Wait, you're saying that…you'll…" She did nothing but just slightly nod, an apparent blush on her cheeks. He had to take a deep breath at this, trying to calm his already excited body. Another thought came to mind. "That means you've…done it before?" He hadn't even thought of Kim having more experience than him and the realization somehow caused the green monster of jealousy to rise in his chest. Was it someone in Japan? Hell, was she doing someone right now? Was she even seeing someone right now? He had no idea of what her relationship status was and not knowing drove him crazy.

Of course she hadn't had sex before. She hadn't even drank a beer before tonight! And Otai had a strict policy about dating and relationships among the students. Plus, none of the boys ever interested her and the only thing she was focused on in the past year was getting stronger as a martial artist. She avoided the question, knowing that it could jeopardize her from touching his body in the way she wanted to. "I-I'll teach you," she said simply.

Jack sharply inhaled. His cock was already starting to throb at the potential of having her come anywhere close to it. The idea alone had gotten him hard. "K-Kim…" he said, his voice croaking.

They sat in total silence for several minutes, gauging each other. Kim realized how farfetched her suggestion was. She knew that it was immoral and wrong and so unlike her. But this was Jack. And this would be the only chance she would have to caress him the way she wanted to and to kiss him the way she wanted to. It would all be under the façade of friendship and altruism, she knew. She knew that it would probably be a one night thing that would never be mentioned again. She knew it could jeopardize the fledgling of a friendship they just started to recreate. And she knew that it would torture her to know that was only with him for only one night when she wanted so much more than that.

But this was Jack. And it all made sense right now. And she was drunk. And she wasn't thinking about consequences. And she was drunk.

And this was Jack.

...This was Jack.

What felt like forever passed by and his silence and blank expression made her realize that she had made a horrid mistake. She was scrambling for some excuse for her suggestion. Should she pretend it was a joke? She should just get up and run away for dear life?

And then all too suddenly with a sound that was between a sigh and a growl emanating from his chest, Jack had sprung towards her, capturing her lips.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. She had suggested it, had given him permission. All the blood had rushed from his head to his penis and on top of that, the drinks were starting to tell him that it was a good idea, that it made total sense. And just the way she looked tonight with the moon reflecting off of her blonde hair and light brown eyes gave him all the motivation he needed. And it made total sense, he kept telling himself.

And goddamn was he glad that he did take the leap. Because the way her soft lips felt against his brought him back to the last time he was truly happy and reminded him of how damn amazing it felt to have her kissing him back. This kiss wasn't like all the others they shared all those months ago though. As their tongues danced, Jack knew that this was hot and heated and deep and driven by alcohol, hormones, and emotions that he had tried to place in the deepest corners of his heart.

His fingers were tangling in her hair as he explored her mouth without reservations. Kim let out a sigh as he gently pushed her to lay on her back on the cold sand. His other fingers were thumbing at her jawline and then they were caressing her neck and then dragging along her stomach. Everywhere he touched, he laid a trail of fire and she yearned for more, yearned for him in places no one else had touched before. Their breaths were heavy and stank of alcohol which they promptly ignored. Her teeth scraped along his lower lip and he groaned aloud, the sound intoxicating her even more than the beer. Needing air, she pulled away from the kisses that had become rough and forceful in order to focus on his neck. She lightly lapped at his Adam's apple, remembering how it had mesmerized her the other day. Another growl vibrated through his chest and she clutched onto the front of his shirt for the life of her. She started focusing on the crook of his neck, noticing that her nips made his body jolt ever so slightly.

Kim was a little minx. She surely knew what she was doing alright. But he quickly suppressed the thoughts of how she got to be so skilled at knowing how to make men swoon. And in retribution, he roughly pulled at the long sleeve shirt that had already fallen halfway down her arms. He needed to feel more of her, all of her. He ran his hands from her palms, to her elbows, to her shoulders, memorizing every swell of her toned muscles. His hands had become greedy. They started to flit over her collar bones to her chest where they grasped onto her breasts feverishly. This earned a satisfying yelp from her throat and he felt her slight fingers slide up from underneath his shirt. They were exploring his chest, playing with his nipples, and learning his abdominal muscles all at such a slow, tantalizing speed. And when it seemed that she finally ready to visualize all she had been feeling, she started to lift his shirt off of him. "Off," she demanded. He did as the lady said.

With her impatient help, he slid out of his shirt and continued to nibble at her collar bone, sighing all the while. Kim finally got a good look at his torso, at the muscles of his abdomen, and the wide pectoralis muscles that years of training had blessed him with.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before…or felt before," he whispered noticing her stares, referring to the time she had fallen on top of him in the locker room.

Yes, but this was different. She had seen him topless at the beach and at the dojo. She had indeed fallen on top of his naked chest that one night. But this…this was...just different. She was finally running her fingers across his smooth skin and the ridges of his muscles in a way she had been naughtily imagining since she caught sight of how grown he had become. She became aware of how terribly petite she was compared to him, how his body towered and covered hers completely. Suddenly she sucked a breath as she felt his fingers finally find their way underneath her top, teasing her by running along the rim of her bra. Without much hesitation, he peeled the first fabric off of her and his lips found their place in her cleavage kissing the area hungrily as his fingers impatiently fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

He finally got the darned thing unclasped. Breathing heavily he leaned back as he peeled the lace off of her, revealing what they were hiding underneath. He watched her squirm uncomfortably under his intense gaze as his eyes raped the sight of her naked breasts. His greedy hands continued their exploration as they cupped them, clutched onto them. He thumbed and flicked at both of her already erect nipples at the same time and she moaned, arching her back.

"Jack…"

The way she drawled his name from her throat was enticing. He wanted to hear it again. His lips began lapping at her nipple, while he grasped onto the opposite breast with his calloused hand.

"Jack!" He felt her pelvis buck into his and he grunted, his member begging for attention. But all his concentration was being devoted onto her perky, perfectly shaped breasts right now, the breasts which he'd been imagining since he returned to the dojo those few weeks ago.

Kim felt her groin starting to throb for him, unconsciously grinding into his pelvis, unaware what it was doing to him. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist so that she could get closer. Her body was undulating against his in a way that she didn't know she could even move. All she could think about was how his rough tongue was licking her and when he would finally move on to other body parts that needed addressing.

And then he must have heard her somehow because slowly his lips were trailing down from her breasts to her navel to the rim of her jean shorts. He undid the clasp and zipper and slipped in a hand to realize that her panties were already soaked. He lightly rubbed her clitoris through her underwear and she moaned aloud, closing her eyes. After a few seconds, he roughly moved her underwear and shorts down her legs, almost ripping them, to touch her fully. It was so wet and warm and so close to where his throbbing cock had been yearning for that he couldn't help but slip a finger in her, all the while still rubbing the spot which seemed to make her flinch and recoil while moaning such seductive sounds from her lips.

The transient thought that he had been lying to her all this time about not being intimate with a girl crossed Kim's mind. There was no way that he knew how to pleasure her this much without having experience in how to do so. But the thought quickly passed as he slipped another finger into her. Her mind went blank as he moved faster, and she felt the pleasure rising in her pelvic region, threatening to explode. And then he did something else that was unexpected. Suddenly it wasn't his thumb that was rubbing her clitoris, but his tongue, lapping her up like his life depended on it. "Oh god, _Jack_!" He started moving ever faster. Her fingers were clutching onto the sand, desperately needing him to finish her off. She opened her eyes weakly to see that he was staring back at her, all the while continuing his ministrations. There was a dark look in his eyes, one that exuded that he took pleasure in watching her writhe underneath him. Dear god, he was going to throw her over the edge…! " _Jack_!"

And finally she exploded with a long, loud moan. Her lower abdomen and her legs were in spasms as the rush of pleasure overtook her. Jack kept licking her eagerly, seeing that each lick would tense her already spasming legs. Oh god. He loved eating her out so much. Everything from her taste, to how wet she had gotten, to the sounds of her moans, to the look of pure ecstasy on her face. He finally retracted his fingers from her wet vagina, licking her juices one last time. The thought of her warm, tight pussy wrapped around his cock instead of his fingers came to mind when Kim suddenly and roughly pushed him to his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. A look of redemption on her face, she leaned over him, fully nude now as she worked on the button and zipper of his cargo shorts. He was too focused on the sight in front of him, from the swell of her dangling breasts, to how her long hair tickled his skin as it fell on him, to the silkiness of her creamy skin that when her small hand finally encircled his cock, he drew in a sharp breath in surprise. "O-Ooh!" She milked the entire length of it slowly and in a drawn out fashion and he fell into the most pathetic, sniveling excuse of a man underneath her, wanting more, begging for more. Soon she had covered his entire penis with his own juices and her hand was moving in a rhythm that was building up speed. It wouldn't be long before he fell into an orgasm of his own if she kept this up. He suddenly stopped her sly little hands, holding himself in, greedily and hungrily wanting something else to milk him dry. She would've been covered with come within seconds if he hadn't stopped her.

Kim didn't let Jack's actions deter her from her final goal though. If he didn't want to orgasm with a hand job, she'd make him orgasm via other means. She positioned herself above him, her pelvis parallel to his. She grinded down on him, moving her wet opening along his length.

"O-Oh _shit_ , Kim…!" He was so close. So close to the entrance. So wet. So ready.

Her face was parallel with his as she continued to grind their pelvises together. Being face-to-face finally must have made them realize the extent of their actions and how close they were from completing the deed because both of them had a flash of hesitation in their eyes. All they could hear was panting and the little, alcohol driven voices in their heads to tell them to go ahead and fuck him/her already.

And suddenly Jack's cell phone rang, the sound startling both of them.

Kim stilled at the sound, her entrance resting on his pulsating member as she stared into his eyes. The ringing didn't stop. Maybe it was a sign that this was where things would end… _should_ end. Kim suddenly peeled her body off of him and he immediately felt cold with the absence of it. "Y-You should get that."

Shaking and disgruntled after being denied despite being so close to the end, he did as she said and reached for the phone in his shorts pocket, which had been strewn aside. "W-What, Milton?!" he spat into it as he answered. He couldn't be more irritated with his friend than at this moment. He felt Kim's eyes on his naked body as he continued to listen to his friend frantically asking him to come back to the main beach on the other line.

Kim was able to hear some of the conversation. Apparently Jerry had arrived an hour ago already super drunk and belligerent, and was getting into fights with random guys. Milton needed Jack's help to get Jerry into the car and then he'd bring them all home. _'Have you seen Kim? She left some time ago and I haven't seen her since.'_

At this, Jack caught her eyes. "I…I'll find her." He hung up.

His lie reminded them both of what they were doing, what they were risking. They sat in silence for a few seconds, the alcohol still buzzing in their systems and still coaxing them to continue their previous task. Their bodies were wet and naked and ready, but grew cold at the realization of their drunken actions.

"W-We should go get Jerry," Kim said, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she grabbed her clothes.

"Yeah."

* * *

The car was silent as Milton drove the last passenger in his car, Jack, towards his home. They had somehow restrained a drunk, irate Jerry who had been spouting nonsense about how he was "the stupidest guy in the world" when Jack and Kim had arrived, and threw him in the back seat. Kim had slid in next to a sprawled Jerry, ready with a plastic bag (more for her than for him since she still felt immensely drunk and very nauseous), while Jack had fallen into the front passenger seat next to Milton. They had been completely silent in the car after they somehow dropped a wasted Jerry off into his house. And when Kim had left, she hadn't said a word as she wobbled to her front door. She had avoided Jack's eyes the entire time.

Milton stopped the car in front of Jack's house who uttered a quick, groggy thanks to his friend before turning to leave.

"Wait, Jack."

He turned tiredly and dizzily to him. "Huh?"

Milton looked at him with serious, shaming eyes. "I saw you and Kim come from beyond the beach together. And you haven't been speaking all night," he said. "Did something happen between you two?"

Jack was able to maintain his cool, despite how much he wanted to vomit. "No," he lied simply.

"Good. Because Taylor told me you guys went on a break and I was afraid that you might've done something with Kim-"

"Look, Milton," he said tiredly. "Please spare me your accusations." He didn't have to address that they were indeed correct right now.

"I just don't want you to lose another friend over a girl," he replied pointedly, which quickly shut Jack up. "You already lost your friendship with Jerry because of Taylor. What will happen between you and Kim if you decide to act on your feelings?"

"My _feelings_?"

"Cut it, Jack," Milton said with a sigh. "I know you still like Kim. Or want her. Or I don't know, something along those lines." He made a reproachful face. "But she's moved on and you definitely moved on, too. In fact, you moved on to a girl whom Jerry dated too and look at how your friendship with him turned out."

His head was scrambling, begging to get away from this conversation. "Look, I don't want to talk about this!" His nausea was getting ahold of him.

"And that's your problem, Jack!" Milton insisted. "You're so willing to give us words on encouragement, to be the hero, to tell us that we'll always be together! But when it comes to times when we actually have to sit down and talk about something that makes you uncomfortable, something that forces you to open up, you never do!"

The words hit Jack like a slap to the face and he was silenced. It was better not to say anything anyway. He was scared that if he did open his mouth, the drinks he consumed would come up the wrong way.

Milton's face softened as he sighed, knowing that Jack might not even remember this conversation in the morning anyway. "Look, just please don't do anything with Kim. I hate that Jerry stopped talking to you already. I would hate to have to sit through even more tension at the lunch table."

At that, he unlocked the door and Jack left, stumbling towards his front door and hoping his parents wouldn't wake up with his retching into the toilet bowl.


End file.
